


Jam Jam

by MiaMiMia



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: ABO, Dirty Talk, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Public Sex, Sex, Sex with Handcuffs, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, non con, ntr
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 05:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMiMia/pseuds/MiaMiMia
Summary: Kamski was knocked down by connors.





	Jam Jam

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇文照樣會完整的收錄在本子裡的。這是第二篇。  
> 我最近發現我的文真的放不了，寫完了我就想到處發。  
> 哈哈哈哈我好開心啊日卡爹是我的最愛。  
> 最近日Gavin我也好開心（你他媽只是想日neil  
> 感謝閱讀 啾咪  
> 私設比較多，若有不適者可以立刻退出。謝謝。

閱讀愉快ww

 

 

 

“你得学会去掌控自己的另一项功能，康纳。”阿曼达坐在船头，看着面前面无表情，可是神思早就飞到远处的康纳说道，后者正在心不在焉的推动船桨，激起一圈圈的涟漪，波澜起来的是彩色的捏碎，犹如一场缥缈的油画编织起来的梦。

的确太过安静了这里，连阳光也显得如此的寂寞和苍白。康纳心不在焉的想着，就好像是那场缥缈淼茫的大雪，他不知道自己的思绪为何会飘忽到一个自己检测不到的地方，他只知道那里，似乎有什么在无形的召唤他。

“我会的，阿曼达。”安卓的光标闪烁了一下，然后做出了肯定的回答。阿曼达看着康纳的神情，她的眼神微微上挑，欲言又止，最后她只是继续撑着自己的伞，享受着在zen花园里的宁静，她也需要一定的思考时间，同时面前的男性alpha安卓此时此刻负载有点过高。

在现在这个世界上，已经不仅仅只有自然生物人类拥有六种类别。安卓也可以算的上拥有，模拟生命为了拟合更好的契合现实生活，更好的满足不同性质的要求，也给仿生人替代上了模拟腺体，这么做的话他们可以更好的通过信息素来感知人类的需求，以及更好的分析人类的情感情愫。

例如说，在伊甸园夜总会里几乎可以找到你所喜欢的各种味道信息素的性安卓，这是一件很简单的事情，他们拥有各种味道以及性别，只要你肯出钱去更改替换原本安装。对于性安卓来说，若是没有订单的话，他们每十分钟会调配重新匹配一次，而他们中间的时间段也可以遵循需求者的要求更改腺体。他们天生就是最好的催情剂，这也是他们广告语中的一条。

而其他的安卓，例如说家政机器人，大多数都是beta，他们不需要感受其他的信息素，他们灵敏的情感处理器已经很好的代替了腺体信息素处理器；同时也是为了避免这些家政安卓过于接近人类，从而因为信息素改变原本的初衷，进而延发异常化。而其他的机器人，也会因为不同的需要配设不同的信息素，但是目前除了性安卓以及警用安卓来讲，还没有出现过男性alpha的仿生人。

康纳作为警用机器人，他是被创始者设计成男性alpha。他的信息素是一种较为冰冷的雨雪的味道，淡淡的，但是却可以发挥强大的作用。为了使他在执行任务的时候避免受各种性别的影响，模拟生命在研发设计的时候，赋予了康纳可以根据任务的难易度来操控自己的信息素的功能，给予适当的威胁以及安慰，从而使案件朝更为有利的方向进行。

同时，模拟生命也十分担心一点，当时设计的时候安卓是没有自我意识，按照程序来调配信息素散发浓度是按部就班的安全事件。但若某个安卓获得了一定量的自我意识，那么腺体控制将会是一件特别棘手的事情，他们对此而言就像是初分化的人类一样，茫然而无所适从，从而因为信息素控制不好引发一堆麻烦事件。

前段时间就发生了一个拥有omega模拟腺体的异常仿生人，她从伊甸园里逃出，并没有陷入热潮期，而是充分的利用自身的腺体将小范围地区的人类alpha逼入了发情期，以至于警察也受到一定量的影响。最终还是在拥有更为强大模拟alpha信息素，且自制力更强的康纳面前乖乖就范。

面对反对者对此从未断绝的抗议，模拟生命熟视无睹，充耳不闻，因为从安卓第一天开始上市的时候，这种声音从来就没有停止过，也没有必要去做多余而又无用的努力。阿曼达也深知其中的危险性，并且她也感知到了康纳软体的波动，情绪上下的浮动幅度超过原本设定值，她也觉得是时候跟康纳好好聊一聊。

“无论何时，何地，你都要控制好自己，控制好自己的信息素。”阿曼达远眺远方，看着荷叶上闪烁着的水珠，倒映着熔融落日的金黄；“如果不行的话，我觉得我们是时候加紧时间研发RK-900，他在这方面应该也会比你优秀得多，在信息素自我控制方面而言，也比你优秀高效的多。”

康纳握住船桨的手不由得加大了力度，船因此前行了一大段距离；康纳随即被自己莫名的愤怒感到吃惊，他应该做的事情只有服从阿曼达的指令，然而他这次看着自己的手，最后抬起脑袋说道，“我不会让RK-900代替我的，阿曼达，我认为我一定能出色完成你的任务。”

“那是最好的。康纳。”

 

 

卡姆斯基看着面前一脸严肃的康纳，后者正在翻阅他手里的案件记录，他已经来来回回看了差不多有三遍了，卡姆斯基不舒服的扭动了一下自己的脖子，可以听到它僵硬的发出一声惨叫。的确，这个控制器带着十分的不舒服，正在压制着自己的腺体。如果不是自己的信息素已经被压制下来了，卡姆斯基有十成的把握自己能仅靠信息素压制面前的男性alpha安卓。

对于卡姆斯基来说，用信息素上的优势压制男性alpha，已经是一件十分常见而又简单的事情。他参加各大晚会的时候，一般来撩拨他的人都像苍蝇一样赶都赶不走；有不少的富人想要凭借自己可怜的alpha信息素去将卡姆斯基这个the omega给勾引上线，就像是钓鱼一样；但最后他们都会发现自己躺在酒店松软的床上，身后一片火辣辣的疼痛，经历了alpha从未有过的羞辱。

此时此刻，在光线较为阴暗的审问室里，康纳看着面前双手十指交叠，脸上依旧带着较为轻浮笑容的卡姆斯基，然后例行的将手中的档案放在了桌子上，选择较为柔和的语气问到，“卡姆斯基先生，我可以问一下你的风化罪已经是第几次了？”

卡姆斯基歪了一下脑袋，像是在思考一样，最后冷笑了一声说道，深邃的眼角冒出一缕轻蔑，“我觉得你今天需要系统维护，康纳，你现在是脱离了系统维护之后，连档案都看不明白了吗？”

“我并不需要。”康纳抬眼看了一下卡姆斯基，后者被他这突然一撇给微微吓到了，这一切的确出乎他的意料，仿生人获得暂时自由权之后的确发展超出了所有的意料，他们更加遵守规则和法律，例如说，现在卡姆斯基终于被关进了局子里头，坐在冰冷僵硬的审问室椅子上。“并且，卡姆斯基先生，我问的问题是，你的风化罪到底是多少次了？”

“放松，孩子。”卡姆斯基耸了耸肩膀，然后摸了一下自己下巴的胡茬笑着说道，“你不是有档案的么？为何还要问我？”卡姆斯基无视了康纳手指轻敲桌面表示忍耐的小动作，他想去拿康纳面前的那份档案，可是无奈的是椅子上的自带手铐将其固定住，链子的长度让他根本碰不到康纳手里的那份档案，可以说此时此刻的卡姆斯基几乎动弹不得。

卡姆斯基是第一次进局子，且还是直接押进了审问室。他不知道克洛伊该如何去面对自己的创造者进局子的这个消息，卡姆斯基想到这里不由得皱起了自己的眉头，是的，他此时此刻有点想他的第一代那冷静又乖巧的第一代仿生人，而不是面前这个例行公事的冷漠美丽物品。

“卡姆斯基先生，请不要再质疑我的信息处理器。”康纳微微坐直，然后正眼望向卡姆斯基，他现在光标都已经摘除了，卡姆斯基很难从他那单色毫无起伏的眼珠子里读出他的情感。真的是麻烦却又迷人的存在，卡姆斯基想到。

“嗯？”卡姆斯基像是梦呓一般发出了一声哼哼，紧接着往后一靠，像是躺在家里的沙发一样慵懒的问道，“你为何如此呆板？不过很有趣，康纳。就连你们这些佩戴模拟腺体的美丽创造物都可以获得自由权，并且还获得了与人类相等同的伴侣权，这很美妙，的确。”

“那为什么我身为一个omega，居然还不能获得和alpha一样平等的权利？”

康纳当然明白卡姆斯基在说什么，伊利亚 卡姆斯基，作为模拟生命的CEO，他几乎能公开的信息早就被公开了，全世界的人都知道大名鼎鼎的CEO是一个omega。卡姆斯基作为一个纯种的the Omega，他从16岁分化出来之后，在他的个人档案里，伴侣这一栏上面从来就没有幸运儿，从未听闻过有什么alpha跟他有什么纠缠以及瓜葛。

尤其是他创立模拟生命之后，绯闻更是不断。从最早设立很有指向性的女性alpha克洛伊开始，卡姆斯基除了时尚和科技板块之外还会登上娱乐板块。但是这一切并不是作为普通的alpha和omega之间单方面的情爱花边绯闻新闻。卡姆斯基不和别的有关omega绯闻一样，他是作为上者的存在，有不少爆料卡姆斯基曾经将多名男性alpha日到怀疑自己的性别以及人生。

卡姆斯基从不掩盖自己的信息素，但是也从不张扬肆虐，他就像是一只等待猎物跌入自己网套里头的美丽而又剧毒的蜘蛛。他的信息素是一种淡淡的，夹杂着柑橘花清香，深处可能还有属于香水柠檬的优雅；可是却是无声无息的将你给毒染，让你不由自主的想要更多，从而你的思维就会被他所操控。

康纳见证过卡姆斯基的信息素的厉害，亲眼所见。例如说，前几个人类警官就是如此。康纳站在单面玻璃后面看着尚未带上控制器的卡姆斯基，后者面无表情的将眼前的两个人类警官给活生生逼得站不起来，而卡姆斯基正在若无其事的玩着自己手里的手铐链子。他看起来似乎从未害怕过信息素的逼迫，康纳站在单面玻璃后盯着卡姆斯基危险性质的笑容如此想到。

现在，康纳就在他的面前。卡姆斯基似乎意料到下一个就是他，刚进来的时候康纳就收获了卡姆斯基过于热情的一声名字呼唤；接下来强制性的给卡姆斯基戴上了信息素控制器的时候，卡姆斯基只是眯起了自己的眼睛，很是受用的模样，似乎这东西存不存在对于他来讲根本不算什么事情。

的确，卡姆斯基知道获得自我意识的康纳很危险，但是并不意味着他并没有所谓的’人情味’。也许只是卡姆斯基不屑于将自己的信息素用在一个塑料做的仿生人身上，也许卡姆斯基觉得康纳只是这个游戏里头的一个棋子罢了。

“这也许就是你这次被送入警局的原因，卡姆斯基先生。”康纳眨了眨眼睛，系统得出的结论就是自己得对卡姆斯基软硬兼并的措施，打一套组合拳，来回慢慢的套话。

而卡姆斯基只是继续微笑着，然后微微抬起自己的手，只不过被弹簧链子给拴住了，他在半空中作出了一个让康纳过来的手势，康纳鬼迷心窍的就向前靠近卡姆斯基，眯着眼睛疑惑看着卡姆斯基，这是审问中不允许出现的场景，但是康纳就是这么做了，他似乎并没有意识到这一个动作会给单面玻璃后另外一个观察者什么影响。

“你有闻过the Omega的信息素吗，小可爱。”卡姆斯基的鼻梁蹭着康纳的脸颊，喷出来的丝丝热气让康纳觉得痒痒的，似乎有几只蚂蚁在慢悠悠的爬动着；明明已经做好了信息素防备的措施，但是康纳还是感觉到口渴，同时他感觉到自己的信息素似乎也被撩拨起来，正在用不符合原本的设定值飞快的运作着，康纳明白这是卡姆斯基一次反击。

“没有。并且我不需要，卡姆斯基先生。请保持适当的距离，不要做出出格的动作。”康纳往后退了一步，坐回自己的椅子上。

卡姆斯基则露出一副可怜而又无辜的表情，低沉着声音上挑着眼神看着康纳说道，“你要不尝试一下解开我脖子上这个该死的机器？我敢保证，我不会让你失望的，康纳。我比外面，你所能见过的，闻过的，触摸过的omega更要优秀，我能满足你更深层的要求，康纳，毕竟没有谁比我更了解alpha不为人知的需求。”

康纳眼神暗了暗，如果现在他还佩戴者光标的话，应该是闪烁跳跃着亮眼的红色。他立刻明白这是卡姆斯基的一种套路，虽然他从未对之前的警员如此用过，但是这意味的性质太过于明显了。

康纳看着卡姆斯基玩味的眼神，卡姆斯基的话语里满是嘲讽的味道。康纳本人他知道自己因为是警用的初衷，配备的是alpha的信息素；但是康纳并不没有自己的信息素对卡姆斯基那种the Omega信息素抵抗能力的数据，因为他是第一次遇到一个强大而不是软弱无能的the omega。

如果康纳为了一时的好奇而解开了卡姆斯基脖颈上的信息素控制器，等会被强迫的被卡姆斯基用omega信息素逼入了发情期，那十分的糟糕，可能明天上娱乐头条的就是康纳他本人了。

而此时此刻单面玻璃的背后还坐着另外一个。

正在观察着审查室里两人的一举一动。

但是被审问的卡姆斯基并不知道，他仍旧继续慢慢的说道，“你在害怕什么，康纳？是怕所谓的舆论压力吗？还是该死的反抗者的言论？这一切依旧是你们仿生人的噩梦吗？”

面前这一切让康纳想起第一次见到卡姆斯基的场景，卡姆斯基冰冷的眼神如同步入深不见底的渊区，但是康纳总是愿意迈出一步又一步。

“放心。我不会伤害你的，康纳，你是什么样的信息素设置也许没有人能比我更加清楚了，在工作的同时还能品味一下生活，何乐而不为呢，公平交易，不是么？”

“卡姆斯基先生。”康纳眯起自己的眼睛，一脸严肃的模样让卡姆斯基笑了起来，后者抓了抓自己后脑勺的小辫子，说道，“卡姆斯基先生？得了吧，康纳，没必要对一个犯人如此的彬彬有礼，看来你还有很多东西需要去学习。”

卡姆斯基活动了一下自己的手腕，手铐让他十分的不舒服，说道，“你可以粗鲁一点，例如说，揪住他的衣领什么的。不知道你这样彬彬有礼要如何去审问罪犯，难道每一个都要说’噢，亲爱的xx先生，很抱歉我得询问你一点东西，请问您有空吗？如果您没有空的话，很抱歉打扰您了。’那真的，很难想象，怪不得你们的办事效率这么地下，需要引进新的RK-900，看来这一切都是有原因的，不是吗？康纳。”

“停止你的不合时机的嘲讽行为，卡姆斯基先生，这种做法对你我都不利。”康纳觉得自己真的不得对卡姆斯基抱有所谓的同情的感觉，并且其实这是他获得自由权后第一次对一个罪犯如此的’彬彬有礼’，而没有上来立刻采取强硬的措施。

是的，卡姆斯基真的是一个棘手的角色，康纳对于卡姆斯基的这种感觉就没有改变过，可是这种感觉却让康纳心跳加速，口渴感指数在上升，肾上激素跳跃着欢乐的舞蹈；康纳感觉到自己的太阳穴正在突突的跳着。

即便如此异常的反应，但康纳认为自己并不需要根据特殊对象来处理卡姆斯基这个案件，他开始一贯的应用自己的信息素，这是他审问犯人所用的一贯招数。

空间里有关alpha的信息素浓度增加了，卡姆斯基也感觉到了，他不由得眯起了自己的眼睛，警惕的对待着虚拟抽象的新敌人。卡姆斯基现在眼里跳着难以猜测的光芒，就像是一只面对危险状态的大型猫科动物一样，正在嘶哑咧嘴展示自己的危险感。

“危险？不利？康纳，你对此是有什么样的定义？”卡姆斯基冷哼了一声，似乎不满意他这释放信息素的行为，或者更准确的是康纳个人单方面的释放信息素。

被限制了释放信息素作用的卡姆斯基，此时此刻就是一个手无寸铁，等待别人屠宰的omega，这种感觉真的十分的糟糕，限制住信息素的运用就像是剥下了卡姆斯基一层防御体。草他妈的康纳，在信息素撩拨下面部已经开始发烫的卡姆斯基愤愤的想到。

“你还是按照人类所谓的客观正确错误的定义来判断你所获得新世界吗，康纳？”卡姆斯基依旧笑到，即便他已经感觉到口渴了，同时自己脑部开始有点缺氧，这狭小的空间让康纳信息素的作用发挥到了极致，像一个舞娘一样不断扭动自己诱人的身躯吸引着卡姆斯基的本能。

卡姆斯基摸了一下自己的鼻梁，似乎这样就能抵挡住康纳的信息素的侵略，康纳信息素里的雪松以及绿茶的味道，沉稳而又淡然，这一切都可以让卡姆斯基放松自己的警惕，从而顺从康纳的进程。

但是卡姆斯基本人也清楚的不能再清楚，信息素的侵略是从毛孔以及各种感应器嚣张的钻入，让他的骨头深处开始发麻，酥氧。当时就不应该这么设计康纳的信息素味道，私心加入自己喜欢的无可抵挡的味道，自食其果的傻子，卡姆斯基再次咒骂了自己一句。

“真的可悲，康纳。”卡姆斯基笑到，虽然此时此刻他已经感觉到那已经被遗忘的感觉正在惊蛰苏醒，“什么时候你们才会学会去掌握属于自己的是非标准？康纳，RA9不应该满足于面前所谓的革命胜利，这是可耻的。你们应该有比人类更为高级的判断和执行能力，不是吗？你们不应该尝试着，成为人类进化的新方向？”卡姆斯基猛地靠前，勾起一边的嘴角，看着面前抿着下嘴唇不知道在想什么的异常安卓。

康纳看着卡姆斯基伸出舌头，舔舐了一下他开始变的干燥的嘴唇，的确这个区域的alpha信息素正在不断地升高，对于一个’手无寸铁’的omega来说，这就是致命的武器，无需更多的动作，都可以让卡姆斯基紧张起来。

卡姆斯基的喉结也在微微抖动着，但是他依旧不肯放下自己目前的表面状态，且带有调侃的眼神看着康纳，似乎现在掌握着整个节奏的人依旧是他。

该死的强度且高浓度的alpha信息素，还有面前这过于美好的创造物，这一切卡姆斯基感觉到体内涌出一股暖流，这让一股久违的名为羞耻感的东西从心底处涌了上来，他明白自己在这么杠下去的确对于他来说并没有任何的好处。

卡姆斯基的体内似乎燃起了一把火，正在将他给吞噬，燃烧着他的冷峻疯狂的外表。但是，谁又知道这是否会有坏处呢？卡姆斯基对自己很有孤傲的信心，一直如此，他从不是那种乖乖就范的omega。

他用尽全身的力气去无视手铐的牵扯，在康纳靠近的时候，一把狠狠地扯住了康纳的衣领，趁他还没来得及反应的时候，就狠狠的亲了上去，想要抢夺这次抗争的优势制高点。

与其说是亲吻，倒不如说是一种撕咬，他残忍的用自己的牙齿摩挲着康纳的嘴唇，富有技巧的吮吸着他的下嘴唇，似乎那是什么诱人甜美的果冻，用自己的牙齿去撩拨康纳的口腔深处，描绘里头桃色的画面，升腾起一阵舒服感。

这一切突如其来的袭击让康纳懵了，他只知道卡姆斯基的舌头灵活的像是一条光滑的蛇，轻佻的在他的牙床里跳着暧昧的舞蹈，让他头皮发麻，他像是被放入水里的泡腾片一样，翻滚起来的气泡勾画出了康纳的机器梦，缥缈虚无的，不应存在的桃色梦境，此时此刻康纳看清楚了那在自己身下的人的面孔，就是面前的伊利亚·卡姆斯基。

是的，就是这样，好孩子。卡姆斯基眯开眼睛，看着面前毫无准备的安卓，后者现在的手都不知道是放在卡姆斯基身上比较好，还是推开卡姆斯基比较好，只能像一个溺水的人在空间挥舞着自己的手，他满鼻腔都是属于卡姆斯基信息素的味道，他似乎要被卡姆斯基的信息素强迫到重新启动了。

是的，就是这样，小可爱。卡姆斯基加紧了自己侵略的步伐，一切就如他的所计划的一样，突如其来的闪电战，抢占所谓的优势地区。

即便是现在开始腰部根底发软，脚也如同棉花一样轻软，打着抖，卡姆斯基知道自己差一点就可以突破信息素控制器漏洞，紧接着用自己的信息素操控迷乱了头脑的康纳；卡姆斯基像是抓住救命稻草一样扯住康纳的警察制服，一个十足的溺水的人，他压根就不用担心自己是否会扯坏康纳的衣服。

卡姆斯基现在就像是在烈日下的一颗冰块，正在从内外部慢慢的融化，淌出来的水源源不断的从自己的身后涌出，粘稠的沾湿了卡姆斯基的裤子，顺滑的布料紧紧地贴在臀部上，晕染开来的深色水渍勾画出完美的曲线。

卡姆斯基现在与其说是强迫性的抓住康纳的衣领，倒不如说是重心倚靠在康纳的身上，他已经站不稳了，熟悉的久违热潮期被活生生逼出来了，空间里弥漫的柑橘花的浓度在不断的升腾。

康纳感觉到嘴里弥漫着一股蓝血的味道，机体正在快速的修复着，该死的野猫，他不知为何脑内就蹦出了这么一句话，卡姆斯基还若无其事的吮吸着那个伤口，舔舐着翻出来的软肉，似乎这是唯一能满足他饥饿感的食物一样贪婪的摄入着，这一切让康纳感觉到有一股股电流往自己的下跨源源不断的，争先恐后的涌去。

康纳警惕性的眨了眨自己的眼睛，分析着现在的复杂情况，果然卡姆斯基身为一个the omega，普通的信息素控制器对于他来说似乎没有多大的用处，尤其是现在通过唾液的交流以及过近的人体距离，像是病毒一样不动声色的侵略着，康纳能感觉到属于卡姆斯基信息素正在源源不断的冒出来，果不其然卡姆斯基突破了信息素控制器中的漏洞地区。

后者当然感觉到了控制器的漏洞，他充分的发挥出自己信息素的功能去影响康纳，在信息素的博弈中他从未失败过，即便是现在如此不堪的场景他也有十分的信心。

卡姆斯基感觉到有一滴汗水从自己的额头上慢慢流了下来，划出一道晶莹的光线，他感觉到小腹有一股熟悉而又陌生的邪火，正在吞噬着他，消磨着他的意志，折磨着他脆弱的理智。神啊，请不要将筹码从我的那边移开，卡姆斯基默默地想到。

康纳从他的信息素中提取到了卡姆斯基正在步入热潮期的信息，这一切都是卡姆斯基自食其果。在毫无防备的情况下，冒险的采取最极端的做法，那就是去挑衅康纳的alpha信息素，最终将自己逼迫到了热潮期，如果自己没有记错的话，这附近几天的确就是卡姆斯基一贯的热潮期日子。

卡姆斯基的脸开始蒸腾着热气，锐利的眉角被蒙上了一层朦胧的水汽，他的眼神摇摆着纠结，就像是波澜的色彩涟漪，泛起层层缤纷多彩水花。

康纳伸出手掐开了他的下巴，卡姆斯基被迫跟康纳拉开了一段距离，一条拉丝了的唾液勾连在卡姆斯基的舌尖上，淫糜的光芒让他离不开视线。卡姆斯基似乎食不果腹，可仍旧保持着一副得意洋洋的表情飘着康纳。而这一场恶劣的竞争也就此终止了。

卡姆斯基腿软，一屁股坐了回去自己的椅子上，手铐磕在审问桌上发出清脆的响声；他死死地咬紧自己的牙关，不让自己想要说的话语蹦出嘴边，给这该死的大火猛地撒上助燃的汽油。现在他只想要两种东西，他晕乎乎的混乱想到，他想要alpha，他想要面前的康纳，但是他却更想要抑制剂，想要能让他冷静下来的抑制剂。

长期使用抑制剂带来的副作用让卡姆斯基感觉到一阵干呕感涌上来，他胃里泛起酸涩感，后穴正在收缩着，涌出更多蜜液。卡姆斯基抽了抽自己的鼻子，刚刚眼泪差点就要轻易地掉落下来；早知道就不应该乖乖顺服康纳，毫无反抗的允许他将这个信息素控制器套在自己的脖子上，才会变成现在任人宰割的不堪场面。

康纳慢慢的走了过来，从身高的制高点看着面前这位依旧斜着眼睛撑着脑袋看着他的omega，他每靠近一步，康纳都能分析出卡姆斯基抽搐的频率是与他的脚步一致的，似乎他就是拨弄卡姆斯基琴弦的那一根手指一样。

康纳一把捧住了卡姆斯基的脸，强迫卡姆斯基抬起脑袋与他直视，发现他的眼里已经荡漾起了水光，粼粼的倒映着头顶那灯。粗鲁强硬的动作让卡姆斯基不由得发出了一声压抑的喘息，该死的靠的太近了，卡姆斯基感觉到自己的嘴里已经蔓延出属于他的鲜血的味道。

“你喜欢品味alpha，是吗，卡姆斯基先生？”康纳冷淡的说出来，但是他的每一个字话对于卡姆斯基来说都是最好的迷情剂，就像是猫薄荷对于猫咪一样。

卡姆斯基的眼睫毛随着他眨眼的动作上下抖动着，康纳能看到卡姆斯基正在退缩回原本的omega本能，他的瞳孔在不断地放大，而他紧紧抓住椅子的手青筋凸出，不协调的场景，想要去服从却又本能骄傲地去拒绝，真是有趣啊，伊利亚。

“嘶……康纳，”卡姆斯基低低的说道，他的声音就像是放在了砂纸上摩擦过一样，干燥但是浓烈的划过康纳的信息素处理器，像是一杯强劲的伏特加，让康纳一瞬间感到头晕目眩，这强大的共鸣，康纳心里暗了暗，卡姆斯基突破了控制器的漏洞，强制性的想要用自己的信息素将康纳也带入发情期。

“答案很明显不是吗？我本以为你早已清楚。”卡姆斯基的手即便是被拷在了桌子上，链子的长度限制了他活动的范围，但是他却游刃有余的摸上了康纳的大腿，制服的面料虽然说不上粗糙，但是卡姆斯基的手就像是纵火犯一样，一路蜿蜒向上燃烧到了康纳的喉咙深处，属于卡姆斯基的信息素，柑橘花与香水柠檬的味道已经在康纳毫不知情的情况下渗透到了他的全身，这是双向性的共鸣，这让康纳想要将卡姆斯基收入在自己的怀里，让他为自己渲染上情欲的光辉。

康纳在抵抗卡姆斯基信息素的同时，也在抑制自己的信息素外扩。双向的做法这对于卡姆斯基来说是一件好事，即便是现在热潮期已经是无可逆转的，但是他孤高的尊严还能支撑着他的理智，以至于他不会进而做出什么事情。

现在康纳不由得做出了吞咽的工作，他喜欢卡姆斯基的信息素味道，是的，非常的喜欢，这是一种毒药，更准确的来说是一种病毒的侵染。一种不应该存在仿生人系统里的一种情感表达，一种不应该出现在康纳和卡姆斯基之间的情愫，这就像是一条禁忌的纽带一样，将两头互相吸引的人牵扯在一起。

“康纳，解开它，我保证，我能给你更多。”卡姆斯基微笑着，扬起自己的脑袋，让康纳能看到脖子上的信息素抑制器勒出的红色痕迹。即便是现在看着康纳他都抑制不住自己想要臣服的冲动，是的，他想要跪在卡姆斯基的跟前，保持着自己虔诚的对待the omega的高度，为他脱下鞋袜。

卡姆斯基想将康纳粗暴的摁在桌子上，亦或是，他昏昏沉沉的想到，亦或是康纳将自己操入这张桌子，就像是他平日操着那一些男性alpha一样，让他在康纳的贯穿中登上高潮的巅峰，然后沉甸甸的揣着康纳的结，肚子里满满当当的都是康纳的精液。

似乎还不错。他的脑内快速跳闪着桃色画面，眼神缥缈到康纳的裆部下意识的收紧喉咙，随即撇开自己的视线，似乎这是什么可怖的东西，可是这让卡姆斯基更无法抑制住自己的幻想。

康纳盯着他看了一会，细密的眼神就像是一层黏腻的蜜糖湿哒哒的粘在卡姆斯基的身上，康纳并没有说话，狭小的审问室交混纠缠着两股信息素，像是两条斗缠在一块无法分开的蛇，卡姆斯基的喘息声虽然小如羽毛，但是却在康纳的模拟音频处理器上无限的放大。

康纳愣了一下，然后将卡姆斯基的头发往后拨去，拇指摩挲着卡姆斯基干燥的嘴唇，慢慢的说道，“卡姆斯基先生，鉴于你之前的所有在案记录，这个要求暂时不可获得准许。”

“操你的，康纳。”卡姆斯基嘟囔了一句，这太靠近了，他都能看见康纳澄澈的瞳孔里倒映着自己不堪的场景，感觉我就像是他的婊子，卡姆斯基为这个疯狂而又突然的想法微微颤抖着，他难耐的扭动了一下，调整自己的姿势，因为今天穿的裤子的确过于的贴身，从康纳这个角度肯定看到了他的硬起，而他摩擦着椅子的时候，坚硬的板块蹭到他瘙痒的后穴，这让他发出了一声低喘，而他也无法控制自己微微合起自己的双腿蹭着自己的裤子下的挺立，以获得微笑的快感。这还不够，他饥渴的想到。

“卡姆斯基先生，请你注意你的言辞。”康纳逼近，卡姆斯基感觉到自己的鼻子和康纳的凑在了一块，康纳贪婪地嗅着属于卡姆斯基的the omega信息素的味道，那种味道充斥在自己的鼻腔，往更深层次涌去，就像是喝了一罐可乐之后那种升腾的满足气泡感，他的全身上下的每一个细胞都在唆使着康纳，去占有他，去让他明白谁才是这里的节奏主导者。

康纳眯起自己的眼睛，看着卡姆斯基抓着椅子到泛白的手，下一秒那双修长的手就紧紧地抓住了他的领带，猝不及防的康纳往前了一步，差点就要倒在了卡姆斯基的怀里。他并没看到，也没有意识到单向玻璃后的另外一位也同时站了起来，但是又坐了回去。

“注意言辞？康纳警官？”卡姆斯基蹭在康纳的耳边细细碎碎的说道，中间压抑下去的呻吟声为这句话增添了起伏的淫糜，喷洒的热气就像是香槟喷出的水花，康纳感觉到卡姆斯基的舌头都要舔舐上来。

“我不需要该死的言辞，也不需要所谓的敬称，我只需要行动。去他妈的审问，康纳。”卡姆斯基随即松开了康纳的领带控制，在康纳站直的同时，下一秒卡姆斯基将康纳的手指放入自己的嘴里，在这个时候，原本卡姆斯基干渴的口腔似乎变得湿润起来了，他分泌着唾液，模拟着性交的动作性感的舔舐着康纳的手指，似乎这就是康纳已经硬起的阴茎一样，而他上挑的眼神似乎在暗示着康纳。

康纳眼神暗了暗，往前了一步。


End file.
